Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus
by lilly.malefoy
Summary: Harry Auror, Ron Médicomage et Hermione relations avec les Moldus enquêtent sur des meurtres étranges le jour de l’an. L’ombre signe ses meurtres mais ne laisse aucun indice quant à son identité. HPDM, HGRW


Oui, oui, je sais que j'ai déjà trois autres fics en route, mais cette idée m'a trotté dans la tête toute la journée. De plus, une de mes fics est presque finie. Il fallait bien que je la remplace, lol.

Titre : Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

Auteur : lilly.malefoy

Rating : M, pour certaines scènes qui peuvent être choquantes, de violence ou de sexe. Ce rating est mérité.

Genre : Angst/Drama, avec une pointe de Romance

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la brillantissime JKR, sauf l'idée de la fic et son écriture.

Résumé : Harry (Auror), Ron (Médicomage) et Hermione (relations avec les Moldus) enquêtent sur des meurtres étranges le jour de l'an. L'ombre signe ses meurtres mais ne laisse aucun indice quant à son identité. HPDM, HGRW

Avertissement : comme le genre et le rating peuvent vous l'indiquer, c'est une fic assez sombre, certaines scènes peuvent choquer. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

Maintenant que ça, c'est fait, place à la lecture !

-°--°--°--°--°--°--°-

**Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus**

Pour fêter la nouvelle année, et plus particulièrement l'an 2000, de nombreux feux d'artifices étaient lancés à travers le pays. Toute la Grande-Bretagne était ainsi illuminée, le temps d'une nuit. Il est presque minuit et tout le monde danse, chante. On prépare le décompte des secondes avant minuit, le champagne et d'autres alcools coulent à flot, même chez les ministres qui, exceptionnellement sont chez eux. Seuls quelques policiers travaillent, veillant à la sécurité nationale pendant les fêtes.

Dans un petit village au nord de Londres, le maire a invité tous les habitants présents à faire la fête dans la salle des fêtes, qui était pleine à craquer. Les adultes discutent entre eux en buvant tranquillement, ils surveillent vaguement leurs gamins qui courent dans tous les sens. Difficile de tous les garder à l'œil quand on commence lentement mais sûrement à être bourré.

Dans le parc municipal, quelques jeunes d'une dizaine d'années gambadent parmi les bosquets d'arbres. La neige est tellement épaisse qu'on ne s'entend pas marcher, ni même courir. Seuls les rires résonnent dans le petit bois.

Soudain, on entend un craquement. Les cinq jeunes occupés à jouer dans le parc s'arrêtent et regardent vers le fond du bois. Une ombre apparaît et marche. Vers eux semble-t-il. Elle est silencieuse, une cape noire vole derrière elle, un masque noir empêche de voir un quelconque visage.

Les deux plus téméraires veulent s'approcher, voir quelle est cette ombre, qui est cette ombre, mais les trois autres sont tellement effrayés par cette apparition qu'ils réussissent à convaincre les autres de retourner à la salle des fêtes.

L'ombre s'immobile et les regarde. Si on pouvait voir ses yeux, on pourrait dire qu'elle les regarde droit dans les yeux, sans sourciller. Le regard est intense, perturbant. Les cinq enfants sont presque hypnotisés par cette ombre, ils sont tellement captivés que tous les bruits de la fête s'estompent pour finalement s'effacer. Il y a comme un grand silence autour d'eux. Ils n'entendent pas leurs parents les appeler pour passer minuit, pour bientôt commencer le décompte.

Puis, aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était arrêtée, l'ombre reprend sa marche, libérant les cinq enfants de leur torpeur. Ils réalisent que cette ombre mystérieuse se dirige vers eux. Son pas est déterminé, rien ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter. Pas même le chien du village, un gros berger allemand qui n'a peur de rien. Le chien s'approche en grondant et en montrant ses crocs, l'air menaçant. L'ombre baisse la tête et le fixe de ses yeux. Le chien pousse un jappement avant de s'enfuir vers la salle des fêtes gorgée de monde.

Les cinq jeunes commencent à s'inquiéter. Les deux téméraires n'ont finalement plus la moindre envie d'aller voir. Ils commencent à reculer sans quitter l'ombre des yeux, ils trébuchent sur des racines mais ne tombent pas. Lorsqu'un coup de vent plus fort que les autres soulève la cape à l'horizontale, il la voient. L'arme. C'est un couteau, un long couteau qui brille au clair de lune.

Les cinq enfants se retournent brusquement et se mettent à courir le plus vite possible. Ils ne crient pas, ils ont trop peur. Ils courent, slaloment entre les arbres. Que la salle leur paraît loin, maintenant. Pourtant, tout à l'heure, deux cents mètres à peine leur semblait très proche. Trop proche même. Maintenant, c'est trop loin. Ils courent, ils s'essoufflent un peu mais tiennent bon. Ils doivent réussir, ils doivent arriver à la salle des fêtes avant que l'ombre de les rattrape.

L'un d'eux s'est retourné brièvement. L'ombre a accéléré, mais elle ne semblent pas courir. On a l'impression qu'elle vole au dessus du manteau de neige. C'est effrayant.

Ils courent, se bousculent un peu, veulent être devant les autres pour se rassurer, se dire qu'on n'est pas le dernier, que si l'ombre les rattrape, on ne sera pas le premier attrapé. C'est une pensée égoïste, mais elle est dictée par l'instinct de survie. Le dernier s'accroche aux autres pour les faire ralentir ou pour accélérer, il fait une petite accélération et en double un. Ouf, il n'est plus le dernier. Maintenant, c'en est un autre.

C'est une fille qui est derrière. Elle n'a jamais aimé courir, elle est un peu enveloppée et a du mal à respirer. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de courir aussi vite. Même sur deux cents mètres.

L'orée du bois du parc leur apparaît enfin. Ils ont presque fait la moitié du chemin. Que ça paraît long. Ils ont tellement peur qu'aucun d'eux n'ose regarder derrière pour savoir où est l'ombre.

Le premier sort du bois. Il accélère, le sol est plus régulier, c'est plus facile. Il ne regarde pas ses camarades, il ne sait même pas s'ils sont encore derrière lui. Le second le suit, puis le troisième. Les trois garçons sont sortis du bois et n'attendent pas les deux filles qui étaient avec eux. Ils ont tellement peur qu'ils courent sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

La quatrième sort enfin du bois. Elle essaie de se motiver pour les cents mètres restants. Il faut qu'elle y arrive, le plus vite possible.

Les garçons ont atteint la route, il ne leur reste plus que trente mètres. Ils s'arrêtent devant la salle des fêtes, guettant enfin du regard leurs amies.

Dans la salle, le décompte vient de commencer.

-5 !

La première arrive, il ne lui reste plus que soixante mètres et elle est à côté d'eux. Ils la voient. La seconde doit encore être dans le bois, ils ne la voient pas. Leur cœur accélèrent de nouveau et la peur se réveille. Ils ont peur pour leur amie. Où est-elle ?

-4 !

Leur regard s'affole. Ils cherchent du regard une seconde silhouette qui devrait sortir du bois, ils prient pour qu'elle sorte, qu'elle arrive enfin.

-3 !

La première est sortie du parc. Plus que quarante mètres. Ils n'aperçoivent toujours pas leur deuxième amie. L'un d'eux veut prévenir les adultes, mais les deux autres le retiennent, captivés par ce bois si sombre et qui leur paraît si dangereux, si effrayant.

-2 !

La dernière court dans les bois. Les racines et les branches mortes la ralentissent. Elle s'essouffle, elle entend du bois craquer derrière elle. Elle trébuche et tombe à deux mètres à peine de l'orée du bois.

-1 !

Elle se retourne et voit l'ombre penchée au dessus d'elle, la fixant droit dans les yeux, son regard empli d'une lueur dangereuse.

-0 !

Minuit sonne au clocher du village en même temps qu'un hurlement retentit dans le bois, effrayant les oiseaux qui décollent à tire d'ailes.

-°--°--°--°--°--°--°-

Harry et Hermione fêtaient le nouvel an au Terrier, chez les Weasley. Fleur, la femme de Bill et Drago, le compagnon d'Harry étaient également présents. La Bièraubeurre et le Whisky-Pur-Feu coulaient en abondance dans les verres, des feux d'artifice magiques éclataient dans le ciel, formant divers dessins.

Pattenrond tournait autour du buffet, espérant qu'une âme charitable lui offrirait un petit bout du festin posé sur la table mais même les plus jeunes, alors âgés de deux ans qui préféraient lui tirer les poils de la queue au lieu de lui donner à manger, ne pensaient pas à son estomac.

Après que l'horloge familiale ait sonné une heure du matin, deux bruits de craquement indiquèrent aux fêtards que Neville et Luna venaient d'arriver dans le jardin. Les deux jeunes gens, nouvellement fiancés, entrèrent dans la cuisine et furent accueillis par un feu d'artifice miniature, invention de Fred et George pour les fêtes du nouvel an.

Tout le monde dansa gaiement le reste de la nuit, bien que la présence de Drago Malefoy, ancien Serpentard, en perturbe quelques uns. En effet, huit mois après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry amenait Drago chez les Weasley, annonçant qu'il était son petit ami du moment. C'était plus d'un an auparavant, et ils avaient toujours du mal à s'y faire. Mais comme Harry semblait heureux avec lui, ils faisaient des efforts, à condition que le blond en fasse aussi, et il en faisait.

Au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, on avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur ses pieds, étant de plus en plus bourrés. La fatigue commençant à se faire sentir, certains s'endormirent sur un canapé ou sur un lit, squattant une chambre.

À six heures, seuls les jeunes adultes étaient encore éveillés. À huit heures, seuls Fred et George résistaient au sommeil. À dix heures, tout le monde avait rejoint les bras de Morphée. À midi, personne ne fut réveillé par l'horloge ni par l'appel de quelqu'un par la cheminée.

-Harry ! Réveille-toi !

Le brun ouvrit difficilement un œil, puis deux. Il avait une sacrée gueule de bois et un gros mal de crâne.

-Tiens, bois ça.

Il s'exécuta, encore dans les vapes et regarda Tonks d'un air interrogateur. Les effets de la potion anti-gueule de bois se firent rapidement sentir.

-Faut que je prenne un café, marmonna-t-il en s'extirpant du canapé où il s'était endormi avec Drago.

Ce dernier grogna un peu mais resta endormi, serrant un cousin à la place de son petit ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tonks ? demanda le brun en regardant vaguement les cheveux jaune vif de la jeune femme.

-On a besoin de toi au Ministère.

Il la regarda plus que surpris. Il savait qu'elle était de garde pour le nouvel an, mais il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait arriver en pleine nuit alors que tout le monde fait la fête.

-Réveille Ron et Hermione, je vous attend dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure.

Elle laissa un Harry étonné, et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme, dans la cuisine et repartit dans le jardin pour transplaner au Ministère.

-Ron, Hermione ! appela Harry à travers la porte de la chambre de son ami.

Il n'osait pas entrer, ne sachant pas ce qu'il découvrirait, ses deux meilleurs amis étant fiancés depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Une fois il les avait surpris en pleine action et il ne s'en était toujours pas remis, même au bout d'un an.

-Oui ?

Il entra et sourit en voyant ses deux amis cachés sous les draps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a, Harry ? Drago t'a viré ? C'est ça ?

-Non. Tonks vient de passer. Il faut que dans une demi-heure on soit dans son bureau, au Ministère.

-Mais, pourquoi ? C'est le nouvel an, on est en congé ! s'exclama Ron, scandalisé de devoir aller au travail pendant les fêtes.

-J'en sais rien, elle ne me l'a pas dit. Mais ça doit être assez important pour que ça n'attende pas. Dépêchez-vous, je prépare de quoi manger avant de partir.

Il ressortit rapidement et alla s'affairer aux fourneaux tout en prenant garde de ne réveiller personne. La porte s'ouvrit. Il se retourna, s'attendant à voir Ron et Hermione, mais c'était Drago.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est midi passé ! On a encore le temps ! On est en congé pour encore une semaine, je te rappelle. Et on a rien de prévu, à part faire la fête.

-Je sais, mais… Tonks est passée. Avec Ron et Hermione, on doit être au Ministère dans dix minutes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne sais pas quand je serais rentré.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent et engloutirent le petit-déjeuner en cinq minutes même pas. Harry embrassa Drago avant de transplaner avec ses amis au Ministère.

-°--°--°--°--°--°--°-

Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le bureau de Tonks. Kingsley Shaklebolt, Dawlish et Maugrey Fol'Œil étaient aussi présents. Tonks leur indiqua les trois sièges restants.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, fit Fol'Œil en se levant, je vais pouvoir vous dire pourquoi vous êtes là. Je sais qu'on est le premier janvier, que c'est la fête et que vous êtes en congé, à part Tonks et moi, mais on a besoin de vous, de manière urgente. Une affaire vient de nous tomber sur les bras et on doit la résoudre le plus rapidement possible.

Il se tourna vers ses auditeurs.

-Tonks, Shaklebolt et Dawlish, vous allez venir avec moi dans un bâtiment moldu - dont je ne me souviens plus du nom mais ça n'a aucune importance - on y est attendu. Weasley, Granger et Potter, vous avez rendez-vous à cette adresse (il leur tendit un parchemin où une adresse était griffonnée à la va vite). Quelqu'un vous y attend et vous expliquera ce qu'on attend de vous.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'adresse.

-Mais, ce sont des moldus !

-Je le sais pertinemment, Granger. Ce sont des moldus. C'est pour ça qu'un a besoin de vous. Weasley, prenez vos instruments de Médicomagie pour pouvoir faire un examen et un diagnostique complets. Ça pourra être utile. Vous reviendrez faire votre rapport à vingt heures ce soir. D'ici là, au boulot !

Tonks, Shaklebolt et Dawlish, tous trois Aurors d'expérience, suivirent Fol'Œil à l'extérieur du Ministère.

Harry et Hermione accompagnèrent Ron à Sainte Mangouste, étrangement vide par rapport à d'habitude, où il prit toutes ses affaires et les fourra dans un sac sans fond, très pratique, qui annulait aussi le poids des objets qu'il contenait.

Comme ils se rendaient chez des moldus, ils transplanèrent dans un coin discret et finirent le trajet à pied. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le poste de police où ils avaient rendez-vous.

-Bonjour, fit un policier. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous avons rendez-vous avec le commissaire, Mr Holmes.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Miss Granger, Mr Weasley et Mr Potter.

-Ne bougez pas, j'appelle le commissaire pour lui dire que vous venez d'arriver.

Quelques instants plus tard, il raccrochait le téléphone et se tournait à nouveau vers les trois nouveaux venus.

-Il vous attend dans son bureau. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Il les conduisit dans un bureau au fond d'un couloir au cours duquel ils croisèrent deux policiers à moitié endormis.

-Voilà, c'est là…

Le policier s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière eux, les laissant seuls avec le policier.

-Ah ! Miss Granger, Mr Weasley et Mr Potter, je présume ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et serrèrent la main du commissaire.

-Bien. Nous attendons deux collègues et nous pourrons commencer.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que l'on toqua à la porte et que deux policiers entrèrent dans le bureau en s'excusant pour le retard.

-Les bouchons dans la capitale, même un jour de fête…

-Surtout un jour de fête…

-Messieurs, voici Miss Granger, Mr Weasley et Mr Potter que la brigade spéciale nous a envoyés. Et voici Mr Sher et Mr Lock, qui sont chargés de cette affaire avec moi.

Les deux nouveaux venues furent surpris de constater que les trois envoyés avaient à peine plus de vingt ans. On leur avait pourtant bien dit qu'on leur enverrais leurs trois meilleurs éléments pour cette affaire !

-Bonjour, dirent-ils froidement en les détaillant.

En plus, ils s'habillaient bizarrement. Certes, on était le premier janvier, en plein hiver, mais était-ce une raison pour mettre une cape ? Et puis, quelle drôle d'idée que de mettre une sorte de robe noire par dessus les vêtements, même pour les deux jeunes hommes ! Non, décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

-Je crois que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, Miss Granger, non ? demanda le commissaire.

Hermione acquiesça.

-Bien. Votre brigade vous a envoyés ici pour nous aider à résoudre une affaire on ne peut plus mystérieuse. Nous avons deux meurtres sur les bras. Bien sûr, rien ne prouve qu'ils ont quelque chose en commun, mais certains éléments nous poussent à y penser.

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit deux enveloppes.

-Il y a d'abord celui d'une petite fille d'environ dix ans. Emma. Elle a été assassinée à minuit. Personne n'a vu le coupable, elle était dans un bois à deux cents mètres du village. Pour l'heure, elle a poussé un cri quand le clocher sonnait les douze coups de minuit. Et moins de cinq minutes auparavant, ses amis l'avaient vue vivante. Vous pourrez les rencontrer plus tard dans l'après-midi.

Il sortit diverses photos et les étala sur son bureau. Les deux policiers se penchèrent immédiatement dessus, empêchant ainsi Harry, Ron et Hermione de les voir.

-Ensuite, il y a eu un second meurtre à 11h06, selon la montre de la victime. Elle s'est brisée dans sa chute. Joanne, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année a été retrouvée morte dans un train à l'arrivée à Londres.

Il sortit d'autres photos et les passa aux trois sorciers.

-Sher, Lock, allez commencer les recherches. Je veux tous les renseignements possibles sur Emma et sur Joanne.

Les deux policiers sortirent de la pièce après un dernier regard méprisants à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Excusez-les. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que vous soyez si jeunes. Vous avez quel âge ?

-Vingt ans.

-Vingt ans, seulement ? Pourtant, on m'a dit qu'on nous envoyait les meilleurs éléments… Votre patron, Mr Maugrey, m'a dit que vous aviez participé à la Grande Guerre et que grâce à vous, la paix était revenue il y a deux ans.

-En fait, on a participé à la guerre un peu malgré nous… expliqua Hermione. Voldemort avait tué les parents d'Harry quand il avait un an et, depuis ce jour-là essayait de le tuer. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Et il y a deux ans, il l'a tué. Harry est l'un des sorciers les plus puissants.

Harry et Ron furent un peu choqués en constatant que ce moldus connaissait le monde de la magie, mais c'était probablement pour ça qu'il les avait appelé.

-Mais, fit Harry en se penchant en avant sur son siège, ces meurtres, vous pensez qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec le monde de la magie ?

Le commissaire sembla réfléchir à la question avant de répondre.

-Quelques faits bizarres et inexpliqués ont été rapportés par les dernières personnes à avoir vu les victimes vivantes. Cela fait maintenant un an que je connais votre monde, et je pense qu'il y a un lien.

Ron tendit le bras vers le bureau et pris les photos d'Emma afin de les observer. On y voyait la petite fille de dix ans, couché sur la neige tachée de sang. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait terrifiée. Quatre lettres avaient été tracées sur son front avec une lame tranchante semblait-il, un couteau peut-être. DDNT. Perplexe, Ron continua l'examen de la photo. La gorge avait été tranchée net, mais pas suffisamment profondément pour tuer. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Ron en voyant la photo. Le couteau avait été planté dans sa poitrine, seul le manche dépassait. Un manche noir, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. La robe bleue qu'elle portait était intacte, sauf à l'endroit de la poitrine où le couteau avait été planté. Un ruban blanc et vert était attaché à son poignet gauche. À part ça, tout paraissait "normal".

Les autres photos montraient le corps sous d'autres points de vue et de plus ou moins près. Des zooms avaient été faits sur les lettres gravées, sur la blessure de la gorge, sur le couteau.

Puis, il prit les photos de Joanne. Gorge tranchée aussi, mais pas très profondément, les mêmes lettres DDNT, mais sur la joue cette fois. Le couteau dépassait du ventre, banal aussi. Elle tenait une rose blanche dans sa main gauche, posée sur le ventre à côté de la blessure, mais c'était tout, si ce n'est une expression de surprise.

Ron tendit les clichés à Harry et Hermione avant de se tourner vers Mr Holmes.

-Ces deux meurtres doivent avoir un lien. Les lettres, DDNT, gravées sur le visage et la gorge tranchée, mais pas très profondément…

-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, Mr… Weasley - c'est ça ? - mais à part ça, nous n'avons aucune piste. Rien ne semble rattachée les deux victimes. À part le lieu, peut-être - et encore -, proche de Londres, mais c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, et ça ne suffit pas.

Il laissa Harry et Hermione examiner les photos puis se leva.

-Bien. Maintenant que vous avez vu les photos et que vous savez de quoi il s'agit, nous allons pouvoir aller voir les corps. Ensuite, nous rencontrerons les familles et les dernières personnes a les avoir vues vivantes.

Le commissaire se leva et ouvrit la porte, invitant les trois sorciers à sortir du bureau, leur indiquant au passage qu'un véhicule les attendait devant le poste.

-°--°--°--°--°--°--°-

L'examen des corps de Ron ne leur apprit rien, à part que le coupable était un sorcier. Il avait laissé des traces magiques sur les corps, mais il était impossible de l'identifier. "Ça aurait été trop simple" avait fait remarquer Hermione sombrement.

Les recherches de Sher et Lock n'apprenaient non plus rien de spécial, Emma était au primaire et ne causait pas de problèmes, Joanne avait un casier judiciaire vierge et travaillait bien. Aucune n'avait de problèmes familiaux, pas d'ennemis, aucun changement de comportement. Rien, et c'était désespérant.

Les quatre amis d'Emma racontèrent avec force de détails ce qui c'était passé juste avant. L'ombre qui était apparue dans un craquement, avec une cape et un capuchon. "Un sorcier", avaient murmuré entre eux Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Pour Joanne, elle était morte dans les sanitaires du TGV qu'elle prenait pour rentrer chez elle, et un craquement y avait été entendu par les voyageurs les plus proches des toilettes.

Rien de bien folichon, ça confirmait juste le fait que c'était un sorcier, qu'il était venu et reparti en transplanant. Mais ça devait être un sorcier assez puissant pour avoir réussi à transplaner dans un train en marche sans problèmes apparents.

-°--°--°--°--°--°--°-

À vingt heures, la réunion commença dans le bureau de Fol'Œil. Tonks, Shaklebolt et Dawlish l'avaient accompagné à la morgue au début de l'après-midi et tous quatre avaient ensuite fouillé parmi tous les dossiers du Ministère de la Magie la trace d'une quelconque affaire similaire.

Harry, Ron et Hermione leur racontèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient appris, mais rien qu'ils ne savaient déjà.

À dix heures, épuisé par cette éprouvante journée, Harry rentra chez lui en transplanant et fila sous la douche, prenant tout juste le temps d'embrasser Drago au passage avant de plonger sous l'eau. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, vingt minutes plus tard, le blond était en pyjama et s'apprêtait à se coucher.

-°--°--°--°--°--°--°-

Plus tard dans la soirée, un homme travaillait dans son luxueux bureau de la capitale. Penché sur son dossier, il n'entendit personne arrivée, pas même le craquement indiquant un transplanage.

L'ombre se glissa silencieusement derrière lui, leva le couteau et le plaça devant sa gorge. L'homme réagit enfin, tremblant de tous ses membres.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entré ici ?

-Tu parles trop, lui murmura à l'oreille une voix à glacer les entrailles.

Sans un mot de plus, il lui trancha légèrement la gorge, laissant le sang couler. Un sort de silence empêcha la victime d'appeler au secours. En quelques gestes habiles, il lui grava les lettres DDNT sur la joue, ayant un sourire amusé en constatant que l'homme criait toujours silencieusement. L'ombre sortit un bout de tissus de sa poche et noua la cravate blanche et verte autour du cou de sa victime, juste sous la blessure. D'un geste de la main, il ôta le sort de silence. Un cri résonna dans la pièce avant que le couteau de se plante dans le cœur de l'homme.

Un parchemin voleta jusqu'au bureau, avec inscrit "22h12".

Lorsque sa secrétaire se précipita dans le bureau, alertée par le cri, l'ombre avait déjà transplané, disparue. Son patron était mort. Elle arrivait trop tard.

-°--°--°--°--°--°--°-

Ça commence fort… Trois morts, déjà…

Alors, premières impressions ? Suspicions ? Doutes ? Questions ? Commentaires ?

Reviwez, please !

lilly.malefoy

P.S. : n'hésitez pas à "aider" Harry, Ron et Hermione et à mener votre "enquête", donnez-moi vos doutes, vos suspicions, les suspects… Ça me permettra aussi de savoir si les indices que je sème un peu partout sont compréhensibles, lol.


End file.
